


Voluble - Crazy Cat Tale

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1023]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Gibbs acquaint themselves with each other, but are interrupted by McGee? Or are they? Just what is going on in Gibbs' house? Does anyone know?





	Voluble - Crazy Cat Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/17/2002 for the word [voluble](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/02/17/voluble).
> 
> voluble  
> Characterized by a ready flow of speech.  
> Easily rolling or turning; rotating.  
> (Botany) Having the power or habit of turning or twining.
> 
> This is for jane_x80 as it's her comments that led to this series starting. You can find the comments on previous entries in the series. 
> 
> This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556)... [Tutelary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9632198), [Inveigle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9768275), [Mawkish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9800870), [Harangue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9921134), [Apothegm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9944711), [Importunate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10019249), [Flummox](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10052900), [Deride](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10140368), [Prevaricate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10188086), [Impervious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10223189), [Euphonious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10293578), [Dilettante](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10344120), [Variegated](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10353651), [Salient](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10383195), [Inscrutable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10406043), [Irrefragable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10437132), [Amity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10504410), [Pugilist](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10525590), [Modicum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10588206), [Rapport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10614960), [Capricious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10643205), [Acme](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10698432), [Transmogrify](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10736253), [Veritable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10770294), [Explicate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10780176), [Succor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10847319), [Puckish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11014812), [Hullabaloo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11063625), [Rapprochement](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11169390), [Nonplus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11207004), [Bibelot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11228577), [Irenic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11264043), [Crux](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11369928), [Rejoinder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11445468), [Contretemps](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11528985), [Effrontery](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11554785), [Neoteric](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11579103), [Ludic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11583078), [Arcanum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11647644), [Diablerie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11656284), [Eldritch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672367), [Sedition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322374), [Transmute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516188), [Dolorous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611772), [Fatidic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641916), [Remunerate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740088), [Conflate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789753), [Bilious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815319), [Tintinnabulation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849654), and [Agitprop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923004).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Voluble - Crazy Cat Tale

Now that they were really going to do this Tony's nervousness went through the roof. When Tony got nervous, he talked. A steady stream of voluble words tumbled out of his mouth.

At first, Gibbs tried to listen to Tony's words, but he soon realized they didn't make much sense. Deciding to put Tony out of his misery, Gibbs pulled Tony to him and covered Tony's mouth with his own. Tumbling Tony onto the bed they rolled around as they kissed and touched everywhere they could.

Of course, there wasn't much they could kiss besides the face given they were both still clothed. Their touches turned to grasping as they both tried to get the others' clothes off. Pulling apart and laughing as they only seemed to be getting in each other's way, they separated long enough to yank their shirts off.

They immediately fell back onto each other once their shirts were removed, returning to kissing and touching each other everywhere. Tony ran his fingers up Gibbs' chest and pushed him back a little as an idea came to his mind and disrupted his flow. “Did we lock the door?”

Gibbs grunted, trying to pull Tony back into another kiss. Tony wasn’t having any of it, though. “Seriously, Jethro, did we lock the door? Do you really want Jenny walking in on us? I’m sure McGee has traced our phones by now.”

Gibbs growled. “Fine.”

Gibbs quickly ran downstairs and locked the door. Glancing out the door, Gibbs snarled as he realized that McGee was coming up the walk. Unlocking the door, Gibbs glared at McGee, “What do you want, McGee?”

McGee couldn’t help staring at Gibbs’ shirtless chest. “Director Shepard is demanding you contact her, ASAP.” McGee finally stuttered out, still not moving his eyes from Gibbs’ chest.

“We’re busy. We’ll call Jenny as soon as we’re done. Now, go back to work and figure out that email.” Gibbs barked.

McGee gulped, “Yes, boss.”

He quickly backed away before running to his vehicle and heading back to NCIS. He had no idea what he’d tell Director Shepard if she asked. He just hoped the director wouldn’t ask him about Tony and Gibbs before they were ready.

Gibbs shook his head at McGee and locked the door again. He definitely didn’t want to be interrupted by Jenny next. He just hoped that McGee bought them enough time for him and Tony to finish connecting.

He didn’t know what was going to happen once they consummated their relationship, but he hoped that it would give Tony the security he needed in their relationship to be able to handle whatever else the prophecy was going to throw at them. Gibbs ran back upstairs to Tony.

“What took you so long?”

“Minor annoyance. Nothing to worry about.” Gibbs grumbled, climbing back onto the bed and incidentally on top of Tony.

“What...” Tony started before Gibbs interrupted him with a deep searing kiss.

Tony half heartedly attempted to push Gibbs away as he still wanted to know what had happened to delay Gibbs, but his heart wasn’t in it. Especially not after Gibbs put his hands on Tony’s ass and pulled Tony close enough that he could feel Gibbs’ erection. Tony moaned into the kiss, his hands changing to clutch at Gibbs instead of trying to push him away.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
